


Want me to love you in moderation

by Akiko_kitsune



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Floor Sex, I really needed that one, I think that's Takasugi's biggest kink, Lingerie, Lipstick, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Restraints, Switch Shouyou, Switch Takasugi, Wall Sex, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_kitsune/pseuds/Akiko_kitsune
Summary: "Want me to love you in moderationWell, who do you think you're talking to?"Takasugi was always a mastermind of revenge. This time, he had to pay back Shouyou after Valentine's Day.





	Want me to love you in moderation

**Author's Note:**

> Three days late, but it's finally here (I know no one was especially waiting).
> 
> As my usual bullshit post-canon fanfic: everything in Gintama ended well with everyone happy and alive, Takasugi survived, Shouyou was saved. After sometime Shouyou returned to his work as a teacher, his relationship with Takasugi tensed and became more romantical and then also sexual, and they ended up living together and being lovely-dovely best couple.
> 
> The Valentines that are referenced every now and then is a reference to this fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757521.
> 
> The lines used in the title and summary are from Florence and the Machine song "Moderation"

"Today's classes are cancelled," Takasugi said putting dishes to the sink after breakfast.  
  
"Hm... Funnily, I haven't heard about it before," Shouyou teased him back. He thought something was coming since Takasugi fulfil his household duties without any reluctance or morning laziness. Also, his yukata was tied more closely than usual. All that announced troubles.  
  
"I call the school to say you're sick."  
  
"A bit unusual for me."  
  
"From now on, we have to make it more often to keep our cover." Takasugi came closer to Shouyou. He moved his chair back to create more space. He had plans for this day. Shouyou could tell it by how precise and think through were all his moves. And that there was something more to that. There was some slight unsureness, anxiousness in it too. It was hard to notice, but when you knew him the whole life and had eyes only for him in this world, even masterfully covered details could be seen.

Takasugi wanted to try something new today.

"Hm... So you won't let me out today?"  
  
"And no one will come in. Today is only about the two of us." He sat on Shouyou's lap. He loosened his yukata. Underneath it, he wore a set of white lingerie. Satin slip and lace panties.

Shouyou’s hand reached to him. Just to feel the material under his fingertips. He kept his eyes on Takasugi’s face. It wasn’t the easiest to do. He had to keep it like that at least for now, he kept telling himself, later on, he would get a chance to ravish this lingerie off this beautiful body.  
  
"White day?" Shouyou hummed.

"You gave me chocolates I give you, so..."

"You're giving me yourself in white lingerie?"  
  
"Want a refund?" Takasugi murmured. He moved closer, slowly, grinding his lap. Where did this boy learn to tease a man like that?

"Not at all." Shouyou pulled him even closer. He kissed his neck. Felt his body warmth...

“You thought I would go so easy on you?”

Shouyou smiled and let him move back. Takasugi stayed on his lap but reached for something packed in sleeves of his yukata.

“Will it be okay?” he asked showing white ribbon. “I bound you lightly. You will be able to free yourself easily.”

Shouyou kissed him deeply. That was their sign of consent. Before Shouyou wouldn’t agree on that. Being bound in any way, even loosely… But many things changed. He trusted Takasugi to the point he was ready to let him do it. Piece by piece they were replacing any nightmare by happy memories.

Takasugi, maintaining their kiss, put Shouyou’s arms along the chair frame and bound it to it with the ribbon. After he moved to untie his kimono and pushing it aside showing off his body. When Takasugi moved back, he looked at him proud of his work.

That made Shouyou tensed up his muscles a bit. It would be easy to get out of the bound. He teased Takasugi: “Aren't you afraid what if I free myself?”

“Hm…” He caressed his cheek, he kept looking mischievously at him. “I like to play with fire. I want to test how obedient you can be for me.”

Takasugi reached to his sleeves again. Shouyou could see through that was the part he was anxious about.

“Don't laugh,” Takasugi said only keeping something in tightly closed hand.

“I wouldn't dare.”

He put the red lipstick on the table.

“What is it for?” Shouyou asked.

“Wait.”

“Are you taking revenge after Valentines?”

“That’s what White Day is for.” He pushed the yukata off his shoulders.

“Am I in trouble?” Shouyou asked.

“No, if you behave nicely.” He took one more look of Shouyou. He traced over his features, his neck, his torso. “I want to leave my marks on you.”

He reached for the lipstick and put it on. A bit messily. He went a bit beyond the contour of his lips. But it didn’t matter. Soon, He leaned to Shouyou and kissed him. He moved out of his lips. He caressed his neck with so many kisses. Then he moved to his chest. There Shouyou could see the red marks he was leaving on him. Takasugi stopped only when notice most of the lipstick got off his lips.

He looked at Shouyou. He was triumphing. He put a hand on his chest. “You're mine.”

Shouyou breathed heavily. He hid this moment of fragility by teasing: “Don't get too cocky.”

“Or what?” Takasugi hummed. His eye narrowed dangerously.

“I can make situation change quickly.” Shouyou tensed muscles.

Takasugi leaned to him. “I don't think so.”

“Why?”

“You'll let me do whatever I want to.” He brushed Shouyou’s hair over his ear. He leaned closer. As if he wanted to whisper something. He didn't. He bit his ear. Shouyou tensed again. Even if Takasugi was slowly teaching him, the pain was still something he prefered to avoid. But as he said, Shouyou let him do anything. Cause he loved and trusted him.

Takasugi put the lipstick on again and kissed bitten place to leave any mark after it.

He moved from Shouyou’s lap, down to the floor. He began to kiss him from where he had stopped and he went down. He used the lipstick one more time before throwing it aside before kissing off inside of his thighs. Shouyou trembled from the amount of caress he was getting. Takasugi’s lips were moving slowly to the part that was asking the most for his attention. He undid Shouyou’s fudonshi. His finger traced over growing erection.

“It didn’t take long to make you like this.”

“And you think that teasing me would get you somewhere?”

Takasugi’s finger moved from the tip to the very base of Shouyou’s cock making him tremble. He smirked seeing that. “I do think that.”

“Brat.”

“You can disciple me later, sensei,” he teased back taking his cock in both hands. “Now you’re under my control.”

“Treat me well.”

“Oh, I will teach you how to scream my name.”

“You can try.”

“You'll finally learn, sensei.” He moved closer to his crotch. He kept teasing him with his kisses all around the aching for the attention part. His hand started working his way up and down Shouyou’s cock. The other one tightened around the base.

Shouyou wouldn’t get out of this grip easily. So he chose to melt into this messy caresses.

“Don't move,” Takasugi warned before moving his mouth low.

Shouyou held tightly to the chairs legs to maintain one position.

Takasugi’s mouth finally reached his cock. Shouyou loved feeling how something surrounded him, no matter which way Takasugi was taking him in. He leaned on the chair and close his eyes to get lost in these sensations. He let his lips to utter moans and prayers of mixed pleas and thanks as his boy took him to the oblivion. For this few too long minutes let go of control of his own body.

He came in his mouth. When he opened his eyes, Takasugi was stretching to him. He kissed Shouyou messily letting him know the salty-bitter taste filling his mouth. His hands ran down to the bound. The ribbon untangled long ago, but Shouyou maintained the position he was put in.

“So good for me,” Takasugi murmured. “So good…” he breathed out heavily couldn't stop looking at him.

They were both were wanting even more.

Takasugi move back to take lube bottle.

“I should have foreseen you were planning since you moved it from the bedroom to kitchen,” Shouyou chuckled.

“You always believe in my best intentions, that misguides you so much.”

“I think that could be still called good intention.”

“I had worse, indeed,” Takasugi chuckled. He came closer and returned to the sloppy kisses.

“That won’t be the most comfortable position,” Shouyou murmured. He still held onto the chair.

“Floor?” Takasugi gasped out, brushing his hand over Shouyou's thighs. He loved feeling how his muscles tensed and relaxed under his touches. He wanted him so much.

“Better,” he hummed kissing him. They moved together from the chair to the floor.

“Not that easy,” Takasugi breathed out. He pressed Shouyou down. He pinned his arms over his head. He waited for Shouyou’s decision.

“One arm only.”

“Okay.” Takasugi let go one of his arms and bound the other to the table leg.

Shouyou tensed his muscles, but this time he would need a lot more strength to get free. It was okay. He reached his free arm to Takasugi and brought him closer. “Come here, baby.”

Takasugi’s hand reached back for the lube and moved lower, to Shouyou’s ass. He took his time making the mess off him. When it was loose and sloppy, he entered him.

Shouyou dug his nails into his shoulder when moved. “Shinsuke…”

“I'll make you say it louder.” He pounded into him. “I want this whole city know you're mine.”

“Don’t they already know it?”

“They’d better do.” He kissed him. Shouyou held stronger on him. There was nothing that could tear them apart.

Even when the tiredness won over them and Takasugi pulled back his cock out, they stayed melted into each other. As their bodies were still trembling from overstimulation.

“You fill me up good, baby,” Shouyou murmured kissing off his face

“Everything for you.” Takasugi lazily dragged his arms to free Shouyou’s hand. Was it the end of what he had planned for that day or did the want of being held in two arms win over anything else?

Shouyou did embrace him when only he got free. He loved that too.

When Takasugi regained some strength, he moved back and sat on the floor.

Shouyou couldn’t keep his eyes off him. Sitting on the floor with smeared lipstick around his lips and in come-stained lingerie from which his cock was falling out.

“Like what you see?” Takasugi smirked. He looked down on Shouyou, teasingly. “I dressed up like this to give you some fun.”

Shouyou’s hand reached for abandoned lipstick. He might have some idea...

“Can I?” Shouyou asked before getting closer.

“You like that on me?”

“I love anything on you,” he said putting the lipstick carefully on Takasugi’s lips. “And I love you bare.”

“Hm...” Takasugi shifted closer to him. “You would tear anything off me?”

“I would be gentle at first,” Shouyou said slowly. He dared to touch Takasugi. Feel the material, feel the body lines covered underneath it.

“At first?” Takasugi raised his brew.

“I wouldn’t hold back for long.” He kissed him through the material of the slip. He sucked on his nipple. His hands clenched on the material at the back pulling Takasugi back a bit.

Their breathing became heavier.

His hand moved down. He teased Takasugi’s balls wrapped his lace panties. He heard how he whined.

“Shouyou,” he breathed out.

“Have an idea?”

“Yeah,” he smirked.

Takasugi stood up a bit shakingly. He leaned on the wall and caught a breath. But when he looked back at Shouyou, he was back in his full grace. He stood like some divine creature. Blinding Shouyou to everything else in the world. How did he earn someone like that?

Takasugi led his face to his crotch. Shouyou licked the material of the panties. Takasugi moaned. He kept Shouyou's head close until the need for more became unbearable. Then he led his face a bit higher and leaned to him.

“Fuck me good, sensei, so I learn my place.”

Shouyou stood up. Takasugi let him get out of the bounds. And that was the best idea he could come up with.

Shouyou pressed him to the wall kissing him. He didn't hold back any of his strength. He could rip Takasugi's body apart if he wanted to. That was arousing for that boy. Shouyou needed time to learn it or rather to believe in that. That someone could treat his strength with so much adoration.

Takasugi pushed his panties down.

Shouyou took the lube bottle and loosed him a bit. At this point, everything was messy and rushed.

Takasugi held onto him. He melted in his strong arms.

Shouyou took him by his thighs and lifted him. He put him down on his cock. Little preparation made Takasugi feel the burning stretch, but, god, how much he loved that. And that how deep he felt him inside in this position.

Shouyou pushed him up and down. There was nothing Takasugi could do about it. He bit and scratched, but it would never bring him anything. He lost all control at that moment. And he loved it so much.

Afterwards, Shouyou slipped from Takasugi and let him stand by the wall. He leaned on him pressing him onto it.

“Bed?” Shouyou murmured stealing some kisses. Nuzzling into his beloved's body.

“Good idea,” Takasugi breathed out and stretched his arms around Shouyou’s neck.

He loved being held like that. And Shouyou loved feeling his weight in his arms, being able to take him and separate from the whole world. For a small moment, he let himself think so egoistic. He wasn't a good person after all. He was so deeply flawed. And Takasugi loved him completely, no matter how much darkness he would bring out of himself. And all the affection he was unconditionally showering Shouyou with, was purifying.

He laid Takasugi on the bed. Feeling the touch of the familiar fabric, the boy nuzzled into it. He was really tired out by all of it.

And they were both dirty. They needed to clean themselves at least a little bit.

“Stay.” Takasugi caught his hand. “I really meant the whole day is all about us.”

“I’ll go for a towel to clean us up a bit.”

“‘kay… Come back soon.”

Shouyou ruffled his hair and went to the bathroom. He took the towel and he was about to go back. He caught the glance of his reflection in the mirror. There were still lipstick marks on his neck, torso and inner thighs. Most of them got smeared, but they were still there.

Shouyou traced his fingers after it.

He was so loved.

When he came back, Takasugi was lying with his face buried deep into the pillows.

“Will it become your new way of getting more sleep in the mornings?” Shouyou teased.

“I did work for it,” Takasugi mumbled angrily nuzzling into the pillow.

“You did, ” Shouyou agreed. He moved Takasugi, so he could clean him a bit. He heard a whine in an answer. Of course, his boy didn't want to get up yet. “Let me love you,” Shouyou cooed.

“Which of us will spoil the other sooner, huh?” Takasugi looked him in the eyes.

“Hm, you want to dare me?”

“Maybe I do?” he raised to get closer to him.

“You are not afraid of playing like that?”

“That’s what is making it so good.”

Shouyou ruffled his hair. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” Takasugi threw coming back to the pillows.

Shouyou laughed. This boy…

This boy was changing his life.

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> At least now, I have some dirty fic about my fav boys *runs away*


End file.
